Bardock : The True Story II
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: This is the Sequel to my 'best' Fic, Bardock : The True Story. In this we see what happends when the 3  vicious elites team back up and try to rule the world. R&R ::Chapter 3 up!:: Warning : Language
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The End?

Bardock : The True Story II

⌠Finally! I see the death of my brother!■ screamed a voice.

⌠R-Raditz?■ Bardock screamed. ⌠Is that you Son!?■

⌠Yes Daddy. I have come back, and this time I will NOT leave without seeing the green man die, and you, begging me for mercy!■ Raditz replied, laughing maniacally.

⌠Come! Show yourself!■ Bardock screamed to his son.

⌠How did you come back!■ Piccolo cried out.

⌠Thanks to Vegeta.■ Raditz laughed.

⌠Speaking of Vegeta, where is he!?■ Krillin asked, worriedly.

⌠Up here, with the REST of the Saiyan Elites.■ Vegeta laughed. The Z-Fighters look up to see three warriors.

They all three descended to the ground. The Z-Fighters looked at the three Elites in awe.

⌠N-no way!■ Piccolo gasped in horror.

⌠Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!■ the warriors laughed wildly.

⌠Vegeta! You┘BASTARD!■ Bardock spat out.

⌠What was that?■ Vegeta said teleporting in front of Bardock, giving him powerful knee to the gut.

Bardock spat up blood and fell to the ground.

⌠Ha-ha! On the ground where ALL Low-Class Saiyans should be!■ Vegeta snickered.

⌠Yeah! Go Vegeta!■ screamed the other two Elites.

⌠GET EM!■ Vegeta roared.

The 3 Elites viciously and cold-heartedly attacked every Z-Fighter. Then moved on to destroy cities. As the beat up warriors arose they saw the 3 figures throwing ki blasts at the cities. Bardock, who was furious, charged up at the 3 and tackled Vegeta down and started to pound on him. As fast as he got on him, he was thrown off by the other Elites.

⌠You guys are MONSTERS! Why can▓t you use your power for good?■ Bardock screamed while being slammed into the ground.

⌠Shut up! You▓re starting to sound like your son!■ The mysterious Elite laughed.

⌠N┘Nappa?■ Bardock gasped, before being knocked unconscious.

⌠Vegeta! Here▓s your trash!■ Nappa threw Bardocks unconscious body at Vegeta.

⌠Best work I▓ve seen from you in a long time Nappa! Ha-ha!■ Vegeta laughed, while wiping blood from his nose and lip.

⌠Let▓s finish this Low-Class Saiyan!■ Vegeta smiled, raising his hand towards Bardocks face, Vegeta began to gather ki in his hand. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise Hero!

Sorry this chapter is short, but it will be well worth it :)

"NO!" someone screamed, as a powerful kick slammed into Vegeta.  
Oran kneeled down to Bardock and picked him up.  
"Saiyan Blood will not be spilt by the cause of another Saiyan!" Oran screamed.

"Oran?"Bardock said quietly, then he punched him in the face. Bardock jumped to his feet and screamed, "BECAUSE OF YOU, FRIEZA KILLED MY SON!"

"No, Bardock, please!" Oran begged.

"NO MORE REGRETS! NO MORE FORGIVENESS!" he roared coming at Oran with everything.

"Dad!"

Bardock stopped instantly. "K-Kakarot?"

"Dad, don't kill him. Don't be a murderer! If he's willing to help, let him help."

"B-But son. If it weren't for him, you would be here helping me defeat Vegeta."

"That's true, but just forget about me 'til the job is done."

"Bardock, let's finish these guys first, then you can kill me." Oran said, getting in his fighting stance and powering up to an Orange aura.

"Right!" Bardock shouted, clinching his fist.

Soon enough, the rest of the Z-Fighters appeared aside Oran and Bardock. They all charged the 3 Elites, but little did they know that by that move they put the whole universe in grave danger!

MEANWHILE... at Kame House

"Hey Master Roshi, why do I sense something is about to happen?" the Sea Turtle asked.

"I sense it too, and I don't feel Goku's energy anywhere." Master Roshi sighed. "I think he's gone..."

"Gone...?" the Sea Turtle gulped.

"Dead" Master Roshi said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "The other Z-Fighters will have to save the Earth without Goku."


	3. Chapter 3 : Transformation

Everybody went towards the Elites with all their power. Their combined strength forced the Elites to retreat. 

"Great, now where the hell did they go!?" Bardock screamed slamming his fist into the ground.

"Don't worry, they won't come back." Krillin said, confidently.

The whole group laughed at Krillins' confidence. A day later, they were watching the news, when a special report came in :

_"I'm standing here in West City, where 3 warriors named Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa are hovering above us, blasting the city into nothing but bits" the reporter said putting his finger in one ear._

_"Watch out!" screamed the camera-man, the reporter looked just in time to see a Ki Blast flying towards his face, dissolving his face into nothingness. The camera-man ran as far as he could._

"They're at it again!" Bardock yelled, "DAMNIT!"

⌠Grandpa┘■ Gohan said softly. ⌠Will you teach me how to be a Super Saiyan? Daddy said he would, but┘■

⌠Yeah, let▓s go to the forest.■ Bardock smiled, rubbing Gohans▓ head.

And so they flew to the forest.

Gohan screamed, letting out all his power, his hair turned golden-yellow, then black, golden-yellow, then black, it kept repeating for about 15 minutes, then┘Gohan fell to the ground.

⌠Gohan! Are you okay?■ Bardock yelled as he picked up Gohan, then he took him home.  
When Gohan awoke, Bardock was biting his nails standing over him.  
⌠GOHAN! Are you okay?■

⌠I▓m fine Grandpa.■ Gohan smiled, ⌠Let▓s go back out to the forest.■

⌠Are you sure?■

⌠Yeah■

⌠Okay, we▓ll go.■ Bardock sighed.

So they returned to the forest, and while they were training the rest of the Z-Fighters were on their way to West City. When they arrived, West City was just dust.

⌠This is bad you guys, real bad. Soon there will be no more Earth! We need Goku!■ Krillin said softly.

As the Z-Fighters comb the area for the Elites, they find no one. ---

⌠Gohan! You▓re doing it!■ Bardock screamed. ⌠Think of your father dieing, of how much you would like to punish Frieza!■

⌠NO!! DADDY!!!!■ Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as his power rose to new heights! As the smoke cleared, there stood a new Gohan┘a Super Saiyan Gohan┘


End file.
